


Przeprosiny

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [25]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Missing Scene, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Zakazane Pairingi, czy coś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Przeprosiny w stylu Underwoodów.





	Przeprosiny

**Author's Note:**

> Nadal gonię Maraton :)

Claire nie może oderwać rąk od Edwarda. Jego młodość i niewinność przyciągała ich od dawna. Podróże samochodem stały się o wiele bardziej interesujące odkąd stał się ich prywatnym ochroniarzem. Wie, że mężczyzna nie ma pojęcia, iż obserwowali go od dłuższego czasu. Wyselekcjonowali go z tłumu ludzi, których mijali każdego dnia. Jest na swój sposób interesujący. Nieskażony.

Claire chce go naznaczyć swoimi paznokciami, kiedy będzie ją pieprzył na oczach męża. Chce zadrapać go tak mocno, że następnego dnia będzie miał problemy z trzymaniem się prosto w pracy.

Spogląda na Franka i wie, że jej mąż chce czegoś podobnego.

Edward drży, kiedy przesuwa palcami po jego policzku. Jabłko wypada mu z drogi i turla się po podłodze jej kuchni. Nie zamierza go podnosić i przerywać. I obserwuje twarz mężczyzny, gdy Frank staje tuż za nim, dociskając do niego swoje ciało.

Jej mąż całuje Edwarda lekko, delikatnie. Te dłonie potrafią zadać ból i sprowadzić śmierć, ale jednocześnie przynoszą przyjemność. Claire poddawała się im nie raz, ale dzisiejsza noc nie jest o niej. Nie jest nawet o Franku.

Wie w jaką grę grają teraz. Napotyka spojrzenie męża i wie, że jej własne też jest pełne aprobaty. Prowadzą Edwarda do swojej sypialni i nie mówią nic.

Słowa są zbędne.

Słowa można wykorzystać przeciwko nim.

Nienawidzi tłumaczyć wszystkim wszystkiego, dlatego cieszy ją, że kiedy patrzy na Edwarda, ten nie zadaje zbędnych pytań, ale podciąga jej sukienkę, uważając, żeby nie uszkodzić jej pończoch. Frank rozluźnia jego krawat i poruszają się w cichym zrozumieniu, które prawie ją roztkliwia. W Edwardzie jest coś takiego, co sprawia, że ma ochotę posłać mu jeden z tych nietelewizyjnych uśmiechów, których nie widuje prawie nikt.

Powstrzymuje się jednak.

Edward to nie Frank. Edward nie wie, że dzisiaj jest o nim, ponieważ to ich niewielkie przeprosiny za to, że wykorzystali go podczas protestów. Bynajmniej nie odczuwają wyrzutów sumienia. Nie chcą jednak tracić jeszcze kogoś doskonałego dla nich. Edward ma w sobie pewną łagodność, którą łakną. Ten rodzaj dobra i niewinności, które chcą zbrukać.

Widzi dokładnie, kiedy dochodzi do Edwarda, jak zamierzają to zrobić. Claire wie, że mężczyzn do szaleństwa doprowadza, gdy jest na górze i nie wygląda już tak doskonale jak zawsze. Jakby rumieńce na twarzy od podniecenia były poza jej godnością. Widzą w niej boginię, niedostępną, nieosiągalną i perfekcyjną.

Pozwala im w to wierzyć, ponieważ nic na tym nie traci.

Oczy Edwarda obracają się w głąb jego czaszki, kiedy siada na nim nareszcie. Frank całuje ją po szyi i oboje spoglądają na rozłożonego pod nią mężczyznę. Ujeżdża go powoli i niespiesznie. Ma cały czas tego świata. Noc nie skończy się jedynie na tym. Wie, że Frank też potrzebuje Edwarda dzisiaj, a to oznacza, że prędko nie zasną.

Ramiączko jej sukienki opada i jej pierś wysuwa się spod materiału. Mogła rozebrać się do końca, ale wie, że tak wygląda o wiele lepiej. Edward zresztą spogląda na nią tak, jakby nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Frank przytrzymuje jej biodra i pomaga się jej unosić na twardym fiucie ochroniarza. Wilgotny dźwięk ocierających się o siebie ciał wypełnia ich sypialnie i rozprasza ciszę. Oddychają coraz ciężej i Claire gubi powoli rytm.

Nie odrywa jednak wzroku od Edwarda.

Wie, że Frank patrzy na niego również.

Dzisiaj to przeprosiny i nie wykorzystają go tej nocy.

Zrobią to jednak niebawem.


End file.
